Love's Tie
by chevalay
Summary: Ginny is heartbroken about Harry and Cho, but will she find true love in someone else....?


Harry Potter was an ordinary boy in many ways, except one. It just so happened that he was a wizard who attended Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was preparing for his fifth year there. Harry had many friends at Hogwarts, but his closest were Ron and Hermione, whom he had known since day 1. But Ron and Hermione were not always on the best of terms with one another. They were so different in personality. Hermione was a brainbox, and (although she'd never admit it) she could be a little bossy sometimes. Ron however was laid back and really wasn't bothered about what marks he got in any test. But even though there was a friction between them constantly, Harry was certain that there was a spark of some sort between them. The first of September came and Harry, Ron and Ron's brothers were rushing around the cramped house of Mr and Mrs Weasley, gathering their last minute items for school. 'Hurry up you lot, the cars will be here any minute now!' shouted Mrs Weasley, peering through the curtains of the window. Ginny (Ron's younger sister) was packed and ready, waiting by the door for the boys. Harry was the first to come hurrying down the stairs, dragging his heavy trunk behind him. Ginny smiled as he reached the bottom step and blushed furiously. 'Hello Harry dear, got everything ready?' Mrs Weasley asked still peering out the window. But before Harry got a chance to answer, she shouted 'BOYS! THEY'RE HERE!' Harry Picked up his trunk and watched as Ron, Fred and George came ambling down the stairs, trunks crashing behind them. 'Alright, alright, we're here!' Ron said meeting Harry. Ginny pulled open the door and found herself standing in front of two tall men, both dressed in the same emerald green uniform. Harry recognised them as the two who took them to Kings Cross when he was being protected from a 'mass murderer' who in fact turned out to be his innocent Godfather. The drivers helped load the trunks into the car and within a few minutes, they were off The journey to the station only lasted a few minutes. But Harry supposed it was the fact that the cars were Ministry cars. They grabbed a trolley and pushed the trunks through the barrier separating platforms 9 and 10. On the platform, students and parents were saying goodbye and stepping on to the scarlet steam engine. In the distance, Harry spotted a bushy brown head and knew exactly who it was. 'Hermione, Hermione!' he called. She turned around and came rushing towards him. 'Harry! How are you? Did you have a good summer?' she asked him just as Ron came hurtling towards them. 'Yeah not bad. You?' 'Oh erm... yeah it was OK,' she said smiling, but for some reason Harry thought she was lying. Once they were all on the train (and Mrs Weasley had kissed them all goodbye) they went in search of a compartment. Once again, this year they were lucky. There was an empty one right at the end of the train which they soon occupied. Once everyone was seated and the luggage packed safely away, the train pulled away, starting the long journey North. Ron, Harry and Hermione began talking about their summers while Fred and George went in search of their friend Lee Jordan. Harry noticed that Hermione seemed different. Ron had noticed it too. She looked as if she had put on weight. 'Hermione?' Harry asked cautiously hoping she wouldn't be offended. 'Have you put on weight?' 'Erm actually Harry, there's something that I need to talk to you about. Both of you.' Harry didn't like the sound of this. Ron just looked puzzled. 'Over the summer, Mum and Dad let me go to Bulgaria to see Krum. Remember he asked me if I would like to visit?' Harry and Ron both nodded. 'Well I took up his offer and something happened.' Hermione took a deep breath and Harry suddenly realised he didn't really want to know what was coming next. 'Yes carry on,' Ron said with a slightly suspicious look about him. Hermione looked at him and said, 'I'm pregnant.' A stunned silence filled the compartment. Harry and Ron both looked as if they were about to throw up. The colour had gone from their cheeks and they were both staring blankly ahead of them. 'Well, say something,' Hermione said nervously. Ron suddenly snapped out of his trance and turned to look at her. 'WHY HIM?' he exclaimed suddenly, shattering the silence. 'WHY NOT ME OR HARRY OR... OR... ANYONE!!! WHY KRUM?' Ron was out of breath by the time he finished. Hermione looked down at her feet and mumbled 'Didn't mean for it to happen.' 'YEAH BUT IT DID! WHY NOT ME??' Ron had started to make it sound like he wanted Hermione to be his. 'Because Ron you just can't... can't,' She took a deep breath 'CAN'T WHAT?' Ron asked sounding almost offended. 'YOU JUST CAN'T DO BALLET AS WELL AS HIM!!' Ron mouthed wordlessly. 'WELL IT JUST SHOWS HOW LITTLE YOU KNOW!' And with that, he pulled off his jumper and jeans to reveal a shiny black leotard. 'It just so happens, me Fred and George joined the Royal Ballet Academy in the summer!' Ron started prancing up and down, doing extraordinary turns and strange twists that Harry had difficulty-imagining Ron doing. Half way through his act, Fred and George returned with Lee Jordan in tow and, realising what was happening, quickly stripped off and joined in. When they had finished, Hermione clapped enthusiastically. Harry sat still. Too stunned to move. 'Wow Ron! You really can dance like Krum!' 


End file.
